Kurang Satu
by Zeppellinee
Summary: "Memikirkan kepalamu terbuat dari apa. Berat sekali." "Sasuke-kun!"Sakura bersenandung tepat di sebelah telinga Sasuke./Romance/Fic Drabble/SasuSaku/RNR?


**Kurang Satu**

**Masashi Kishimoto Own  
><strong>

**Create By Emo'Reiryuuku**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T  
><strong>

**A SasuSaku Drabble  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki berambut harajuku tampak menikmati hembusan angin. Matanya terpejam rapat merasakan udara berpindah tersebut. Rambut harajuku miliknya bergerak pelan mengikuti gerakan angin. Punggungnya bersandar ke arah sebatang pohon yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Buku tebal bersampul biru tampak berada di pangkuannya. Beberapa lembar kertas dari buku itu, bergoyang ke samping sampai tangan sang pemuda menahannya. Suasana begitu sunyi sampai sebuah suara mengganggu ketenangannya.<p>

BUK

Matanya terbuka menampilkan pupilnya yang berwarna onyx. Dengan cepat ditangkapnya objek yang membuat suara yang mengganggunya.

"_Itte..._" seorang gadis tampak mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang baru saja berinteraksi dengan tanah keras dibawahnya. Rambut pink miliknya berantakan seperti tidak disisir olehnya. Sang pemuda menatapnya intens, tanpa berniat sama sekali untuk menolong. Matanya menelusuri penampilang sang gadis. Tetap sama, rambut _pink_ dan mata _emerald._

Tunggu

Apa yang dipegang olehnya?

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya tanpa berpindah tempat sedikit pun. Matanya masih menatap sang gadis yang kini memberinya tatapan membunuh. Sebelah alisnya naik menambah ekspresi sang pemuda.

"Kau ini punya perasaan atau tidak sih? Tolong **kekasihmu** ini memangnya susah? Sasuke-_kun!_" panggilnya kesal ketika mengetahui Sasuke –pemuda itu- telah memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Hn. Kalau aku tidak punya perasaan aku tidak akan menjadikanmu** pacarku**."jawabnya santai.

"Susah memang berbicara dengan pangeran kutub." dengus Sakura sambil merangkak ke arah Sasuke. Dengan cepat, dihempaskan badannya disebelah Sasuke dan ikut bersandar.

"Hufff... sejuk sekali udaranya."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

TUK

"Hn?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap gadisnya yang kini menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahunya.

"Hmm.. Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Kau sepertinya tidak membaca buku itu.." tunjuk Sakura pada buku tebal di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Memang tidak."

"..dan sepertinya kau sedang berpikir, memikirkan apa? Aku kan?" tanya Sakura manja. Tangan putihnya menarik buku Sasuke dan mulai membuka lembaran kertas itu.

"Memikirkan kepalamu terbuat dari apa. Berat sekali." Sasuke menyeringai.

GYUUUT

"Apa-apaan sih kau!" tangan Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan keras. "Humph!"

"Hefaskan Hakula!" Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas ketika pipinya tertarik ke samping.

"HN!" Sakura melepas tangannya dan menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ miliknya.

"Hn itu, kata-kataku."

"Suka-suka aku!" jawab Sakura ketus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hening

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne,Sasuke-_kun!_" Sakura menarik lengan baju Sasuke dengan pelan. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan menyeringai.

"Sudah ngambeknya Sakura-_chan_?" seringai Sasuke makin lebar.

"Apaan sih! Oh, ya! Kau tahu tidak ini apa?" Sakura menggoyangkan kertas yang dipegangnya didepan wajah sang Uchiha. Mata onyx Sasuke bergoyang mengikuti kertas putih itu, berusaha membaca tulisan di depannya. Tapi gagal ketika Sakura menariknya.

"_Guess it!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Hn,akte nikah kita?"

.

.

.

TUING

.

.

.

"Kapan kita menikah?" perempatan muncul di kepala pink milik Sakura.

"Entahlah. Barusan?"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Sakura-_chan_."

"Sudahlah! Aku diterima jadi model, ingat kan? Waktu itu aku pernah ditawarkan!" Sakura bergaya ala model professional, lalu nyengir lebar ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Tak ada jawaban lain?" Sakura melancarkan serangan _deathglare _khasnya.

"Hn."

"Puji aku sedikit masa tidak bisa?"

"Yay." jawab Sasuke datar.

TUING

Perempatan kembali muncul di kepala Sakura.

"Masa tak ada nadanya sedikit pun?" dengus Sakura.

"Yaaaaayyyy." Sasuke kembali melantunkan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_,Sasuke-_kun_,Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn,hn,hn."

"Uchiha,Uchiha,Uchihaaaaa!"

"Hn,hn,hnnnnnn."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar manusia 'Hn'. Adakah yang bisa mengatasinya? Tidak ada.

"Masa'Hn' saja?" Sakura menggeram kesal.

"Hn,hnnnn,HN!"

"Itu hanya perbedaan nada! Tak ada kosakata lain?"

"Tidak.."

"Ha! Kau menyebutkan kosakata la-"

"...hn"

"UCHIHAAAAA!"

"HNNNNN!"

"Ugh...! Uchiha, Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_sama_, Sasuke-san, Sasuke-_koi_..."

"Hn, hn,hn."

"..Sasu-_nyan_, Sasu-_chan_, Sasu-_baachan_..."

"HN?"

"..aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menyebutkan kosakata lain! _Chicken butt, tomato boy, pretty boy_, pantat ayam.."

TUING

Perempatan kini muncul di kepala Uchiha Sasuke.

"..apa lagi? Emm...Sasuke rambut landak?"

"Sakura..."

"Hn?" Sakura melemparkan senyum mautnya. 'Berhasil!' batinnya girang.

"Aku tidak suka kau menjadi model."

"Kenapa? Hn?" goda Sakura.

"Karena.."

"Hn,hn,hn? Kenapa hn?" Sakura makin melancarkan serangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, menghadapi wanita yang kini sudah meng_copy trademark _miliknya.

"...karena lelaki pasti akan melihatmu dengan cara yang aku tidak suka."

Ups.. Uchiha cemburu? Langka sekali!

"Aku sih,tenang saja. Nanti juga kau akan mendeathglare mereka semua, manusia hn~" jawab Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum mautnya. "Hn,hn,hn~" Sakura bersenandung tepat di sebelah telinga Sasuke membuat sang pemilik telinga kesal.

"**Kurang satu..**"

"Hn,hn,hnnn-Ha?"

"Panggilanmu kurang satu Sakura."

"Bukannya sudah semua? Dari,_Chicken butt, tomato boy_-Sasuke kau ngapain?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya melihat tingkah Sasuke. Sasuke kini menggeser badannya lalu meraih rambut pink Sakura dan memainkannya. Lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Chu~

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Kau belum memanggilku Sasuke-_ouji_, Sakura-_hime_." goda Sasuke.

BLUSH

"Kenapa? Di pipi kurang? Kau mau yang di bibir, hn~?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak."

"Hn."

Uchiha Sasuke berhasil membuat gadisnya untuk diam beberapa jam kedepan.

.

.

.

"UCHIHAAAAAA...!"

.

.

.

.

Er, mungkin tidak.

=OWARI=

**xD 767 WORDS! Buaakakakakakkaka... owari dengan tidak elit pula! Fic macam apa ini? Tapi saya berani publish ._.  
>Ide laknat ini dapat waktu saya lagi bikin susu. (?) Walaupun susu ga ada hubungannya. Sebetulnya saya dapat ide ini waktu saya lagi ngerusuh. (?) makin membingungkan? Waktu itu saya ngejailin sodara. Saya manggil dia dengan bermacam suffiks (walaupun saya ogah memakai suffiks –koi) ZzzzZZZzz... tapi sama sekali ga ngewaro dia.. =="<strong>

**AAAA..! Kok jadi curcol? maap dehhh~ toh ini kolom author orz.. XDD  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

**2 Juli 2011  
>12:15 am<strong>


End file.
